


无题

by 飞雪牌蜂窝煤 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 《闪灵》, 乔任梁受, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 杨千嬅歌曲, 胡宇威攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E7%89%8C%E8%9C%82%E7%AA%9D%E7%85%A4
Summary: 百度展白吧2016陈奕迅杨千嬅歌曲大逃猜活动作品





	无题

接到消息的那一天，Geo在家里打开电视机，把抽屉里收到的DVD都翻出来看了一遍，拆了一地CD盒。每个CD只放几分钟，然后退出放下一个。他的心情有点烦躁，坐立不安。他的手机被他按亮了然后按灭，按亮了又按灭。  
再见，晚安。他收到了这样一个短信。从微信不断推送的消息看，可能不只是再见，不只是晚安，总之，不是一个短暂的告别。  
把所有的光盘都倒出来，放到第二遍的时候，头条新闻弹出来了。当时好像已经过了午夜，地上的啤酒罐也被他捏扁好几个了。他的心情是恼人的，但好像也没有什么可以爆发。  
Kimi在电视里唱着一首老歌，正唱第二副歌。Geo突然发现自己不会唱这首歌，虽然听到很多次，但从来没有学会。不过这并不重要，他一直是听众，看着Kimi拿着麦克风，发出彩灯更明亮的光。  
下一个路口再见。无论如何，总有一个路口要再见。  
在众目睽睽之下，光鲜亮丽是一种选择，黯然退出也是。匆忙或许只是一种直觉，如果真的放下，那就是完满的。  
不眠之夜，他喝光了最后一杯冰啤酒。罐子外的凝结的水弄湿了他的手掌，他擦了一把脸，又拿起手机，编辑了一个简单的微博，发出去了。这是他们的结局，这是外人眼中所有的交集。  
他们可能有一些趣事，没有机会对别人说，也没有机会对对方说。  
他的心情有点复杂，仔细想想，可能是沮丧。他被别人打败了，这个人可能是不知道的路人，可能是熟人，也可能是Kimi自己。  
这一天，他选择了了结自己，来打败自己最大的对手。  
他赢了，输了，总之，结束了。


End file.
